mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (z ang. Rainbow ''- tęcza, ''Dash - uderzenie, pęd, dosłownie Tęczowy Szus) — jedna z głównych postaci serii filmów My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Przypomina jedną z bohaterek serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” o tym samym imieniu. Historia Przed poznaniem Twilight Zanim stała się uczennicą Liceum Canterlot, uczęszczała do Gimnazjum Cloudsdale wraz z Fluttershy. To właśnie z nią wybrała się na wystawę dla nowych uczniów, gdzie poznała Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Rarity. W szkole nie miała zbyt dużych problemów z przystosowaniem się, choć bardziej niż nauka interesował ją sport. Oszałamia szkolną drużynę piłki nożnej – Wondercolts – i zostaje do niej przyjęta. Mimo wielkiego talentu, nie gra zespołowo, przez co niezbyt dobrze dogaduje się z resztą. Podczas pierwszego oficjalnego meczu zmienia się jednak, między innymi zmotywowana dopingiem zorganizowanym przez Pinkie Pie.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Pewnego dnia Applejack organizowała charytatywny kiermasz ciast, na którym miała, zgodnie z obietnicą, pojawić się Rainbow Dash ze swoją drużyną. Jednak Sunset Shimmer powiedziała Rainbow, że wydarzenie zostało przełożone na inny dzień, gdy tak naprawdę nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Applejack podejrzewała Rainbow Dash o złamanie obietnicy, i vice versa. Obie, aż do przybycia Twilight Sparkle, przestały się do siebie odzywać. Poznanie Twilight mały|„To jest genialne!” – czyli reakcja Rainbow na wieść, że Twilight Sparkle to tak naprawdę kucyk z Equestrii. Rainbow Dash jest ostatnią z poznanych przez Twilight przyjaciółek. To dzięki niej w końcu godzi się z Applejack, od której dowiaduje się o chęci głównej bohaterki do kandydowania na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu. Aby sprawdzić jej zapał, wyzywa ją na pojedynek w piłce nożnej. Kucyk w ciele człowieka nie ma żadnych szans ze sportsmenką i przegrywa pięć do zera. Mimo to, jej wola walki i tak zaimponowała Rainbow, która także postanawia dołączyć do swoich przyjaciółek, by pomóc dopiero poznanej dziewczynie wygrać koronę. Pierw piosenką przekonują szkołę do zjednoczenia się, później pomagają w uprzątnięciu sali gimnastycznej, aż w końcu, już na balu tuż po koronacji, pokonują ostatecznie Sunset Shimmer w demonicznej formie. Wszystkie żegnają się z przybyłą z Equestrii księżniczką Twilight Sparkle i obiecują pokazać Sunset Shimmer, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Dalsze losy Rainbow Dash gra na gitarze w założonym wraz z przyjaciółkami zespole muzycznym Rainbooms. Nabyciu tego instrumentu poświęcony jest jeden z klipów promocyjnych do filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Walka o gitarę. Rainbow Dash można również zobaczyć w trzecim filmie pt. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni, gdzie m.in. jeździ na motocyklu i podnosi na duchu uczniów liceum Canterlot w piosence Wondercolts na zawsze. Występuje też w czwartym filmie ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree'', gdzie wraz z rówieśnikami budują pomost jako dar dla obozu, oraz wraz z przyjaciółkami ratują obóz organizując bal, na którym zagrały Rainbooms. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Pierwsza z zaprezentowanych wersji Rainbow Dash na stronie New York Times. Na co dzień Rainbow Dash w Equestria Girls jest ludzkim odwzorowaniem kucyka z siostrzanej serii. Rainbow ma rozwichrzone, splecione w kucyka tęczowe włosy, w kolorach od lewej: czerwonym, pomarańczowym, żółtym, zielonym, ciemnoniebieskim i fioletowym. Dashie ma jasnoniebieską skórę i malinowe oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z wizerunkiem swojego znaczka z „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”, na którą zakłada rozpiętą, niebieską kamizelkę z krótkimi rękawami i kołnierzem, krótką różową sportową spódniczkę, białą po bokach, z prawej strony spódnicy ma wizerunek swojego znaczka, a pod nią czarne, sportowe getry. Na obu rękach nosi niebiesko-żółto-czerwone frotki, a na nogach niebieskie, sportowe buty z wysokimi cholewami i białymi sznurówkami oraz kolorowe podkolanówki. Posiada również czerwony plecak z tęczową błyskawicą i białą chmurą. W prawie każdym filmie (wyjątkiem były Igrzyska Przyjaźni) z serii My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash otrzymuje nowy strój, często na koniec filmu z jego kulminacyjnym momencie. Taki zabieg bardziej podkreśla wyjątkowość danej chwili. W filmach możemy podziwiać także inne, ciekawe stroje. |-|Equestria Girls = Film EG Rainbow Dash w stroju Wondercolta.png|Strój Wondercolta podczas piosenki Equestria Girls EG Rainbow Dash w źle dobranej sukni na bal.png|Rainbow próbowała sama wybrać ładną sukienkę na Jesienny Bal, lecz nie poszło jej dobrze EG Rainbow Dash w sukni na Jesienny Bal.png|Suknia na Jesienny Bal |-|Rainbow Rocks = Film EG2 Rainbow Dash w piżamie.png|Piżama Rainbow podczas piżamowej imprezki u Pinkie Pie EG2 Rainbow Dash w stroju na bitwę zespołów.png|Strój na bitwę zespołów czyli muzycznego pojedynku z Dazzlings Klipy promocyjne EG2 Rainbow Dash w klipie Ogon w ruch.png|Jeden ze strojów podczas przymiarek w klipie Ogon w ruch EG2 Kowbojski strój Rainbow Dash.png|Kolejny ze strojów z klipu Ogon w ruch EG2 Sceniczny strój Rainbow z klipów promocyjnych.png|Pierwszy sceniczny strój Rainbow Dash również z klipu Ogon w ruch oraz Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Rainbow Dash w klipie Wieczna przyjaźń.png|Strój z klipu Wieczna przyjaźń |-|Igrzyska Przyjaźni = Film Rainbow Dash New ID.png|Pierwsze ubranie codzienne Rainbow Dash EG3 Sportowy strój Rainbow Dash.png|Sportowy strój Rainbow EG3 Rainow Dash w stroju policyjnym.png|Strój policjantki EG3 Sukienka Rainbow na przyjęciu powitalnym dla Shadowbolts.png|Suknia na przyjęcie powitalne dla Shadowbolts EG3 Strój Rainbow Dash na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni.png|Strój do motocrossu na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni |-|Legenda Evefree = Film EG4 Rainbow Dash w stroju obozowym.png|Mundurek Rainbow Dash na Obóz Evefree EG4 Strój Rainbow Dash w stylu boho.png|Strój w stylu boho stworzony przez Rarity na jej obozowy pokaz mody EG4 Rainbow Dash w stroju kryształowej strażniczki.png|Strój Rainbow jako kryształowej strażniczki po uwolnieniu mocy kryształów z jaskini przy Obozie Evefree EG4 Suknia Rainbow na kryształowym balu.png|Suknia na kryształowy bal |-|Odcinki specjalne = Magia tańca EGS1 Rainbow Dash w stroju kowbojki.png|Kowbojski strój Rainbow w pomyśle na teledysk jaki miała Applejack EGS1 Rainbow Dash w stroju przygodowym.png|Przygodowy strój Rainbow który miała w swoim pomyśle na teledysk EGS1 Rainbow Dash w stroju do teledysku.png|Rainbow w stroju do teledysku.png|Strój Twilight do występu w teledysku Magia filmu EGS2 Rainbow Dash przebrana za Zapp.png|Rainbow przebrana za Zapp EGS2 Rainbow Dash w stroju do filmu.png|Rainbow w stroju do swojej małej roli w filmie o Dzielnej Do Charakter Tak samo jak w siostrzanej wersji i w tej jest przedstawiona jako lojalna, żwawa i zaradna dziewczyna, która niczego się nie boi i zawsze jest gotowa stanąć w obronie słabszych. Według słów Pinkie Pie, Rainbow jest kapitanem wszystkich drużyn sportowych w szkole, dlatego bardzo dobrze zna się na sporcie, a zwłaszcza na piłce nożnej. Podobnie jak Applejack, nie lubi się przesadnie stroić. Czasem jednak dziewczyna jest zbyt zachłanna i samolubna, co widać w Rainbow Rocks. Dopiero Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle uświadomiły jej ten błąd, po którym Rainbow Dash zmieniła nastawienie i przestała traktować zespół jako swoją własność. Dash potrafi zmotywować innych do działania, co widać w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, gdzie śpiewając Wondercolts na zawsze, dodaje wiary, nadziei i motywacji uczniom Canterlot. W czwartym filmie również Rainbow motywuje obozowiczów do zbudowania nowego pomostu. Wiadomo, że Rainbow uwielbia wygrywać. Jednak gdy podczas wyścigu motocrossowego, Sunset upada z motocyklu, Rainbow bez zastanowienia zawraca, by pomóc przyjaciółce, nawet jeśli to się wiąże z przegraną Igrzysk. Cytaty Equestria Girls * Łou, łou, łouuu! Gdzie ona, tam my będziemy z nią. Racja? (Kucykowa wersja) * To ty chcesz zdetronizować Sunset Shimmer i zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu, hę? Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę chciałabym to zobaczyć. Pomogę ci na bank. Pod jednym warunkiem: pokonaj mnie w rozgrywce jeden na jednego do pierwszych pięciu bramek. od razu bramkę Jeden-zero. *''To jest.....GENIALNE!'' *''A ja mogę. Jesteśmy genialne!'' *''Może się czuje zbyt głupio, żeby przyjść. Pewnie już wie że wygrałaś na maksa! Sunset Shimmer na Jesiennym Balu'' *''Ona mma Nas!'' *''Czy to ręce?'' Rainbow Rocks *''Tak! To był mój pomysł założyć Rainbooms i wystąpić na festiwalu, plus jestem wokalistką i gitarzystką.'' *'' Ale to się mija z prawdą! My też widziałyśmy całą tę sytuację w stołówce!'' *''To dajmy im nauczkę! Już miałyśmy kiedyś do czynienia z ciemną magią i spuściłyśmy jej porządne lanie! Sunset Ee, bez urazy.'' *''Jakoś muszę ratować ten kawałek! Czy wy się w ogóle staracie?'' *''Hej! Jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć Twilight, że za bardzo się rozpycha, żeby być nowym liderem grupy, to nie musisz tego tak owijać w bawełnę.'' *''Żałuję, że w ogóle wzięłam was do mojej kapeli!'' *''Ja wiem, co zagramy! Fluttershy napisała świetny kawałek!'' Igrzyska Przyjaźni *''Wcale nie będziesz musiała... Bo ja już rozgryzłam, kto to był.'' *''Ponieważ ten ktoś przyjechał autobusem od strony miasta i odjechał autobusem w kierunku miasta, założę się, że to jest ktoś z Crystal Prep...'' Zabawki Zobacz więcej w artykule Zabawki thumb|Kolekcjonerska Rainbow Dash Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Rainbow Dash na MLP wiki. Galeria Filmy promocyjne frame|center|Poznaj Rainbow Dash|422x422pxthumb|center|405px Przypisy Kategoria:Główne postaci